Many modern electronic devices are complex in design, having a great number of features within a small package. Mobile and wearable electronic devices in particular may require multiple components to be precisely designed and constructed to meet customer needs including high portability.
Components for mobile and wearable devices may be made from various materials. Some materials may have desirable attributes for device performance and/or appearance, but may at the same time be difficult and/or costly to produce with the precision necessary for inclusion within highly portable devices.